mi,tu,la NUESTRA decision
by tinivh-chan
Summary: que pasaria si solo tienen cinco dias para decidir su destino... juntos por siempre o jamas volverse a ver y si toman caminos separados; cuando se encuentreque sucedera


Quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen aunque quisiera son dela genial Rumiko Takashi asi que no me demanden ni nada por el estilo que hago esto por diversión

El fic esta situado después de la boda fallida

**MI… TU… LA … NUESTRA DECISION **

**Notas del autor**

_Kkkk pensamientos_

Kkkk dialogo

**Kkk descripcio**

**Kkk cosas que la autora opina XD**

Todo comenzabanormal en la mañana buenolo normal que se puede esperar en la casa tendo gritos por aquí y por halla golpes fallidos y por ultimo el gran final un chico cae en un estante de aguay sale convertido en chica

AKANE!!! Rayos marimacho ahora si te pasaste – decía ranma mientras se tallaba la cabeza donde le había salido un moretón enorme –auch

Pues nada de esto te pasaría sin dejaras de insultarme baka BAKA!!!!-repetía akane mientras se alejaba hacia su cuarto

**Si la historia se repetía akane había cocinado y ranma la había insultado a ella y a su comida y sin siquiera haberla probado **

Estupido ,estupido y esta vez estaba comestible –sollozaba akane en su cuarto-porque no puede ser todo diferente porque después de la boda fallida yo creí creí… ay que tonta como se me pudo ocurrir que el me había elegido teniendo a chicas mas lindas y mejores cocineras...

**Y así se quedo dormida entre sollozos en su cuarto, mientras tanto un chico igual de adolorido que ella no solo física si no también emocionalmente pensaba en el tejado del cuarto de ella**

Sonsa marimacho si tan solo dejara de insistir en que probara esas bombas nucleares que ella llama comida –decía ranma tallándose la cabeza aunque no era precisamente lo que mas le dolía –aaa si tan solo pudiéramos llevarnos mejor pero no todo es por mi culpa yo y mis malditos instintos

**En eso se oye el grito de Kasumi que lo manda a llamar para cenar lo interrumpe de su ensimismamiento mientras va caminando hacia el comedor se topa de frente con akane pero como ninguno de los dos es capaz de decir algo akane pasa de frente y baja mi primero a cenar**

**Todos comían callados nabiki Kasumi miraban para otro lado y soun, genma no se pelaban hasta la señora nodoka estaba en plana calman sin alabar la hombría de su hijo, La cena estaba muy calmada de hecho demasiado calmada que hasta el despistado de ranma se dio cuenta **

_Ranma - Que rayos estará pasando aquí… que raro que todos esten tan callados-_pensó ranma mientras comía una de las clásicas bolitas de arroz

**Cuando todos habían acabado de cenar y akane empezaba a despedirse para marcharse a dormir cuando su padre la interrumpió**

Soun = espera akane tenemos que hablar con ustedes… y cuando digo ustedes me refiero también a ti ranma

Genma- si ranma este asunto también te concierne a ti de hecho tiene que ver con toda la familia

Nodoka- hijo mío, akane sus padres y yo hemos estando pensando en como va su relación

**Instintivamente ranma y akane se pusieron a la defensiva esoera normal ya que para sus padres suprincipal tema era la relación de ranma y akane **

Akane – q... que hanpen...sado en la relación que

Ranma – que relación yo no tengo ninguna relación con esa fea...

Nodoka - exacto hijo ese elprincipal tema de esta platica la carencia de una relación ya no digamos amorosa si no tan siquiera armoniosa

Soun – si creímos que después de lo de la boda su relación cambiaria pero parece que no

Genma – así que hemos tomado una decisión

**Ranma y akane cruzaron sus miradas por un momento ellos sabían lo que eso significaba o si no al menos se lo imaginaban… otro plan para juntarlos...otro viaje de excursión o peor aun otra boda **

Akane – _no importa lo que a estos locos se les haya ocurrido no pienso intentar casarme otra vez no… podría… soportar otra… decepción_

Ranma – **realmente preocupado **_que estarán tramando mmm... lo que sea será otro plan para unirnos_

Nodoka – la cosa esta así están a menos de una semana de graduarse y dado a que los dos se marcharan lejos a la universidad leah quedado dos opciones la primera se casaran antes de irse... (**Nodoka levanto un dedo al ver que akane y ranma estaban apunto de protestar )**.. o al menos se comprometerán oficial y públicamente eso quiere decir hijo mío que te desharás de tu otras prometidas y le marcaras la cosas como son y que tu akane estarás dispuesta a apoyar a tu futuro marido pero para esto ambos y dijo ambos deben de estar de acuerdo y aceptar el compromiso.

Soun – y si no aceptan esta la segunda opción es que se romperá el compromiso para que ustedes sean libres de elegir con quien quieren casarse pero irán a universidades separadas y jamás podrá ranma regresar al dojo o podrán verse **(al decir esto volteo a ver a su hija que al igual que ranma nabiki y Kasumi había quedado en estado deshock )**para que separados busquen cada quien su felicidad

genma – así que tienen hasta dentro de una semana para decidir… pueden permanecer juntos y casarse o pueden tomar la decisión de separase para siempre no importa lo que elijan deben de hacerlo juntos..**(susurrando) **y será lo único que hagan juntos.

**así cada uno se marcho a su cuarto ranma entro al suyo con supapa pero ,este se quedo dormido al instante de tocar sufuton así ranma pudo salir a pensar al tejado sobre lo que acaba de suceder **

Ranma – _no lo puedo creer 5 días y para tomar una decisión tan difícil yo no se que hacer… pero que dijo claro que se que hacer que se a quien eligir pero y ella … de verdad estará dispuesta a pasar conmigo su vida … conmigo con un fenómeno que ni siquiera puede ofrecerle un hombre completo como ella se merece no yo no puedo hacerle eso por mas que desee quedarme con ella a menos que ella quie… no lo creo_

**Y tras decir esto se bajo a intentar dormir aunque quizás no pudiera el simplemente no podía permitir que ella lidiara con el aunque el la amara jamás la obligaría a quedarse con el, solo si ella lo amaba … pero a el le parecía imposible**

**Al mismo tiempo en otra habitación de la casa la joven tendo tampoco podía dormir ya que sus pensamientos la atormentaban constantemente **

Akane – _decidir 5 días para decidir yo no tengo nada que decidir … yo lo quiero .. así como es no me importa yo lo daría todo por el… pasaría mi vida con el ya que no puedo imaginármela de otra manera .. pero el tiene que escoger tiene que decidirse y yo no soy competencia con sus otras prometidas …ellas son mas fuertes mas lindas… y mejores cocineras cualquiera de las dos __**(**__**kodachi no cuenta vamos todos sabemos que esta loca upss no vuelvo a interrumpir **__**)**__de las dos será mejor esposa que yo_

**Entonces la chica comenzó a llorarsilenciosamente en su cuarto. Estaba la decisión tomada ella dejaría la decisión completamente a el .. solo a el le afecta ella podría vivir sin el mientras el fuera feliz .. con quien el quisiera aunque le doliera y se durmió**

**CONTINUARA**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hola este es el primer capitulo de mi primer y ya espero que este les guste a mi me parece un poco ordinario pero me gusta esperen el segundo capitulo que ya esta casi listo **

**espero sus comentarios ya sean que avienten tomatazos o me lancen rosas XD**


End file.
